


Anatomy Practice

by Sorrowcult



Series: Cannibalistic Lovers [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dubious Morality, Graphic Description, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowcult/pseuds/Sorrowcult
Summary: Dipper has a bit of fun studying human anatomy





	Anatomy Practice

The insides of a body is nothing like the movies.

It’s such a messy mix of pink and deep red. It’s wet, it’s sticky. Blood in itself has its own peculiar smell, like sweet metal. It has its own taste too, anyone can easily identify blood by the taste, a deep, metallic taste.

Organs are all neatly laid where they should be, fitting in perfectly with the others and the bones.

The inside of a body is strangely neat.

Flesh, well, flesh has its own properties. It’s tough, stronger than it looks. It’s.. Chewy, strange in a sense. Looking beneath flesh recently ripped from the meat and muscle of a person, you can even see tiny lines of blood. How neat.

Underneath that, lots and lots of blood, viscera and muscle. It’s fun, it’s interesting.

Human bodies are strange, but lovely, Dipper mused. The knife in his hand fell to the floor and he reached into the dead individual’s abdomen. There’s a kidney, the intestines, the stomach. He gripped the slippery mass of the little intestines and pulled.

Blood squirted and gushed like a fountain as it ripped away. It splattered across his cheeks, giving him macabre freckles of red, that went nicely with his own freckles and pale skin.

He continued to pull until he couldn’t anymore, bored with it now, he merely dropped the organ. Dipper looked at the red on his fingers and giving his hand a quizzical look, he slowly popped a finger in his mouth.

Metal. Sweet metal, he didn’t mind it at all. He continued to rip away organs and tissue, occasionally licking away some of the blood that coated his hands before he got to the spine.

It looked so strange up close, the ribs having been forced open to accommodate his peering eyes and searching fingers.

He was so close to the heart, Dipper knew all he had to do was reach up into the chest cavity and rip it out. He was about to do so when the door opened and there was a gasp of shock behind him.

“Dipper!”

Oh shit.

“You made such a mess, I thought I told you to do that in the basement.”

The 16 year old whipped around and smiled sheepishly, blood smeared around his lips. “Sorry, Bill, I just got carried away.” The demon frowned, his golden eyes looking intrigued as he walked up to the dissected body on the polished wood floor.

“Oh, you went for her. She was a slut anyway, I never really liked her.”

Dipper laughed and he gently combed his fingers through the bright red hair.

“But Wendy was sweet…” He glanced at the blood. “In more ways than one.”


End file.
